Nothing Can Thaw A Frozen Heart
by caitlynnprinzmetel
Summary: She was no longer Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She is now Elsa, the Ice Queen. Cold, and unforgiving. Maybe her heart is more frozen than we think. (Evil Elsa AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. All credits goes to Disney.**

"What? Elsa, no. No, wait!"

Anna's voice becoming louder and louder in Elsa's head. Everything that happens today… Its feel so new for her. All her life, she has been locked herself up in her room, being alone and isolated, feared the power she can't control. She was depressed, and alone. She even tried to ended her own life when she was 16, but her power won't allow it.

Elsa was tired of all of this. She wanted to closes her eyes and lay in her bed and be alone in her room… But Anna won't leave her alone. Elsa started to walk away from her, but Anna pulls out her gloves, making the warm air surround Elsa's bare hand. "Give me my gloves!" Elsa is alerted. The gloves has been her protection for years, preventing things from not freezing whenever she touches it, and without it, she feels exposed.

"Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore!" Anna pleaded. Her eyes shows despair. "Then _leave_." Elsa whispers, but enough for Anna to hear.

Anna's expression changes. It shifts from anxious and frightened, to threatened and disbelief. "What did I ever do to you?!" She started to shout. Everyone's head started to turn around, making them the center of attention. Elsa, who's been alone for most of her live, didn't feel comfortable. "Enough, Anna." She said. She can't cry, as much as she wanted to. She just wants this to be over. "No, why? Why do you shout me out? Why do you shut the world out?"

_If only you knew, Anna, _Elsa thought as she started to walks toward the door. _If only you understand._

"What are you so _afraid _of?!"

"I said, enough!"

Elsa was angry and scared. But mostly, uncontrollable. Without one of her gloves to protect her, she created spiky, sharp ice. Its circling her. It trapped her. This is what she's afraid of.

People were jumping and gasping. "Sorcery!" The Duke of Weselton whispers. His face looks like satisfaction. "Elsa," Anna gasps.

Elsa couldn't believe it either. She knew she couldn't control her power, but she never knew her power could do this. She opens the door, and run away. Away from Anna, away from The Duke of Weselton, away from people.

But its getting worse when she reaches the palace entrance. Crowds of people were surrounding her, and she was so afraid, she was frightened. She don't know what to do. She tries to ignore them, she tries to push them away, but she ended up trapped.

"Your Majesty? Are you alright?"

A mother who's carrying a child ask when she sees Elsa's expression. Elsa didn't know how to answer it. She walks backwards, trying to avoid people, but her hand touches a water fountain, and it freezes. Exposes her.

The Duke of Weselton has appeared on the door. He searches the crowd for Elsa, and when his eyes catches her, he points at her, rudely, and say, "There she is! Stop her!" Like he owns the kingdom.

"Stay away!" Elsa said in defense, but eyes shoots from her left hand, the hand that has no gloves. Its freezes the palace entrance, and making the Duke slipped and fall. "Monster… Monster!" He says with his butt on the ice.

Elsa ran again. This time, the crowd make way for her. "Elsa!" She hears Anna's voice calling her name, but she didn't stop. "Elsa, stop!" But she won't stop.

She did stop, eventually. When there's dead end. If she steps forward, she'll fall into the water, but if she goes back, Anna will catches her, and who knows what will happens. She only has two options, and she chooses the first one.

She placed her foot on the ice, and it freezes. If it stays like this, she could make it until the woods… She can cross the river…

And so she did.

She run and run and run, she's crossing the river without Anna or anyone being able to catches her. She finally reaches the wood, and she don't want to look back, because she already knows what happen; Arendelle will froze.

She's afraid and frightened, and her ice becoming more powerful. She started to leave ice trail from her foot, and it spreads fast, and she shoots everything that's stand in her way with her ice power. Maybe she has never been outside before, but she knows where she'll be going, and where she'll stop her running. The North Mountain.

She won't stop, even when she's tired. The wind on her neck feels cold, but somehow, she likes it. Her neat braid started to get loose, but it hasn't fall off yet.

And when she started to give up, there it is. The North Mountain standing tall in front of her. She climbs it without having any difficulties, and she sighs in relieves when she reaches the top. She don't know what to do, but at the same time, she do. She wants to let it go. She wants to let it all go, but she's afraid of what might happen.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen,_" She sing. Her voice echoed through the wind. "_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen_." She is a Queen. But even though she's isolated, she's as happy as she can get. "_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside,_" She don't know how exactly she feels. She's scared, and frightened, and afraid… She's afraid of what might happen but at the same time, she's excited. She's excited to see what will happen. "_Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I've tried._"

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be_." But why? Why does she's the one who need to act like a good girl when the whole world is now against her? "_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know,_" She quoted her father's word. The word he always taught her. "_Well now they know!_"

Without hesitation, she pulls out her remaining glove at throw it into the sky. Who knew who'll find them, or will it ever be found. "_Let it go,_ _let it go_," She said, creating ice from her hand. "_Can't hold it back anymore._" She created a snowman. She wanted to sing more, but instead, she grins. "I don't care what they're going to say." She said to herself. "I never do. What they say didn't affect me. So I don't care." She said.

Elsa runs closer and closer into the cliff. She thought she could just throw herself and build a nice place to say down there, but what's the use of hiding when there's nothing to hide anymore?

She push her hands and it creates an ice staircase. She grins. For her, this is surprisingly easy.

She places her foot into the staircase, and it turns into solid ice. She pushes her hands again, and the ice stair keep on appearing until she reaches the other side of the cliffs. It's a pretty big land, and its covered in ice. Its perfect.

It was easy for her to make an ice castle. Maybe too easy, because soon, she found herself giving her castle a little details, here and there.

Elsa adores her creation. She adores what she can do, and what she just did. Why do people afraid of her, when she can created something beautiful?

She's ready to become a Queen. A Queen of her own kingdom. An ice Queen, because that is the only name fitted her. With a simply sway of hand, she has successfully created a dress, entirely made of snow. It was sparkly and beautiful in every way.

Elsa thought she needed a little make over, so that's what she did to herself. Her first thought is get rid of the buns and makes it into a French braid, but she has a better idea. She took the crown she was wearing, and break it into two pieces before throw it outside the castle. Then, she removed her braid, revealing her beautiful French braid, but she didn't stop there. She get rid of the French braid too, and her wild, tangled, messy platinum blonde hair falls into her back. It feels cold, but at the same time, it feels comforting.

And she closes her transformation by creating another crown and place it into the top of her head. A crown, made of ice.

She was no longer Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She is now Elsa, the Ice Queen.

Cold, and unforgiving.

**Author's note: First chapter yay! I was excited to wrote this because I love Elsa and I read somewhere that Disney was originally created Elsa as the villain. I wonders how the movie will turned out, so I wrote this. I hope you like it. Review, and maybe favs and follows? It means a lot to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa sits on her throne, her ice throne, laughing at herself. All these years, she had been avoiding people, live with the fear of hurting people with her power.

But why must she avoid people, and feared people, when _they _are the one who should fear _her_? Her crazy logic fits perfectly like the last piece of puzzles. It became so clear for her right now. She doesn't need to live in fear, or hide in her room. If there was someone who must live in fear, it will not be her. Not again.

As she runs down the staircase in her ice castle, she tosses her hair back to her shoulder. All this time, she had been wearing her hair up in a bun, representing the good girl she always had to be. And now it is down, which making her feel like she's letting go an unwanted part of herself, and embrace a new one.

She added a few details, there and there. She always loved decorations, and she was thrilled when she knew that she could make them herself.

* * *

"Elsa!" A young girl riding a horse was wandering around the forest. No one seems to be crazy enough to go at this weather, but she is Princess Anna of Arendelle. She felt like it was her responsibility to make her sister bring back summer.

"Elsa, its me, Anna!" She calls, but as she was expected, there's no response. "Your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer?" She calls out again, but this time, there's only a wind. "Of course, none of this would have happened if she just told me her secret… She's a…" She laughs nervously before she continues her sentences. "Stinker."

Right after she said the last word, a pile of snow landed on top of her, making her horse jumps and she fell. The horse, who's terrified, run away and leave Anna alone. Its like as if the Ice Queen can hears her.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! Come back!" Anna shouts for her horse, but it was long gone. "Oookaay…"

Alone and freezing, Anna tries to move by herself. Hours after hours, she still haven't give up. When the sky's get darker, she was started to get tired. "Snow. It had to be snow. She couldn't have had tr- tropical magic…" Anna says, shivering. "That cover the fjords in white sand and warm…"

A smoke was seen in the sky, and a bunch of hope fills Anna's chest. She was freezing out here, and she couldn't be any happier than to find a warm place to stay… At least for now. "Fire!" She exclaims, but her happiness couldn't stay long. She slipped and fell on a frozen lake.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold."

Little did she know, that the Ice Queen herself is watching her from above.

"Oh, Anna…" She mutters. "If only you'd knew that I hate visitors." She chuckles.

Elsa started to get flashbacks from her past. The days where they were little, and Anna would wake her up in the middle of the night, just so they can play with Elsa's ice power. Again, Elsa laughs. _Did she think that she would want to play with my power now?_ The Ice Queen thought.

Anna was always their parent's favorite. Elsa had no doubt about that.

_Oh, Anna… _She thought again. _Mommy and Daddy are not here to safe you_.

Elsa's mind started to get dark and evil. It has been that way all along, but this is the first time she let it all go. The thought of her parents make her drop a single, pure tears. She remembers the first time she got her heat broken all too well.

**Flashback**

_8 year old Elsa was having a rough day. This morning, she just strucked her own dear sister with her power. Sure, it was an accident, but they parents act like its not. Well, at least her mother did._

_Elsa was curious. She couldn't sleep, so she wandering around the castle, wearing her brand new gloves her father got for her. She crosses her parent's bedroom, and she heard voices. The sound of her mother, talking to her father. She couldn't help but presses her ears to the door._

_ "__Calm down, it was an accident. Elsa was just a little girl!" Her father voice was heard. Elsa smiles a little, knowing that at least someone loved her. "Did you ever think of this…" Unlike the King's voice, Elsa mother's voice was harsh. "That the worst thing of all of this… The one who caused our children unconscious and ice cold…" She said, getting more angrier._

_ "__That _witch_… Was born here? Was born from me?"_

_Elsa could almost hears the sound of her heart breaking._

**End of flashback**

It was such a sad memory for her, one that she couldn't just forget. The night where her mother practically claimed that she only had one daughter, the night where her own mother calling her a _witch_…

_Is that what you want me to be, Mama_? Elsa asked. She looks into the dark sky as tears started to running down her cheek. _Is that how you always look at me? As a witch?_

Her sight shifts into Anna again. She saw that Anna was already gone with another man and a reindeer, feel loved…

_Fine. _She thought, wiping her tears. And it freeze before it fell into the ground.

_If she wanted a witch, then she shall have a witch._

Smirking and feeling satisfied, the Ice Queen returned into her castle, forming a plan.

**Author's note: I think I like Evil Elsa. She's sassy. Anywayy, what do you think of this chapter? Please review, and maybe favs or follow? That means so much for me. Sorry if I had a wrong grammar, my first language isn't English. But hey, I'm trying!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful." Anna sighs, silently admiring her sister's work. Sure, she's freezing, but this is all worth it. Frozen trees and frozen lake, along with its frozen waterfall makes the sight looks like a winter wonderland. Sven, Kristoff's reindeer, playfully jumping around the frozen land.

"Yeah… It really is beautiful, isn't it?"

An unfamiliar voice was heard from behind. Anna and Kristoff was looking at Sven at the same time. He can talk?

"But its so white. You know, how about a little color?" A little snowman walks behind them. Anna and Kristoff both jumped, but can't move a muscle. "I'm thinking maybe like some crimson, chartreuse…" He keeps muttering like there's nothing weird with a walking snowman. "Am I right?"

Anna screams. She loves snowmans, but not like this. Accidentally, she kicked the head out of his body, and it landed on Kristoff's hand. "Hi!" The snowman greeted, and Kristoff says, "You're creepy." In return.

He throw it back to Anna, who constantly throw it _again _to Kristoff.

"I don't want it!" Anna said.

"Back-at-chya!" Kristoff said.

"Please don't drop me." The snowman pleaded.

"Come on, its just a head." Kristoff throw it back.

"No!" Anna shouts.

"Alright, we got off a bad start." The snowman said, running around in his headless body, and Anna cringe when she saw it. "Ew, ew, the body!" She said and push the head into the body, making the snowman fell. Unfortunately, the head is placed upside down. "Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" He asks.

Anna feels sorry for him. After all, he did nothing wrong. "A- Alright, wait one second." She says, then turning the head until the snowman is perfect again. Well… Almost. "Alright, lets start this thing over…" The snowman says.

"Hi everyone. I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs."

The name 'Olaf' got Anna's attention. It's the same name as the snowman she and her sister build back when they were kids. She couldn't believe her eyes, this is all not normal… But hey, you couldn't expect a normality when you live in the same house with a girl who secretly has magic ice powers. "Did… Elsa build you?" Anna ask.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you think you could show us the way?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to bring back summer."

* * *

"Summer?!" The Queen jumped from her throne. She never leave it, but she never misses anything happens outside her too. "That's what she said." A man, a red haired man, stood in front of her. He came to Arendelle to celebrate the Queen's coronation, but the deal she offer is too precious for him to reject. As thirteenth in line in his own kingdom, The Southern Isles, he didn't stand a chance. But this deal with the Queen may change everything.

"And what can I do to stop her?" the Queen asks, getting annoyed. Hans didn't even dared to look at her cold eyes. "Stop _her_? My Queen, _she's_ trying to stop _you_!" He says.

"Summer is a good idea. You can stay here, at your glorious castle, surrounded by snow. Bring back summer to Arendelle." Hans says.

"And why do you care so much?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you care so much about Arendelle? Why do you want me to isolate myself again? Why do you want me to get rid of myself?"

The consecutive questions that were asked by the Queen makes Hans gulped. He can't say anything – he had lost. There's no way back.

The Queen smirk. "You want Arendelle to yourself." She says, as if Hans hadn't says that when she asked him what makes him wanted this job. "I thought I–" Hans says. "You want to get rid of me." She says. The room's temperature becoming so cold, that if Hans didn't wear that much layer of cloths, he'd freeze to death.

"I would never!" He says, but there's no use of lying now. "The deal's off." The Queen says, and with that, all Hans's hope was disappeared. "If you want to take over Arendelle, you can do it by your own way." She says.

"I will. And I will succeed at my attempt."

"Your attempt would be useless."

"Anna is an idiot." Hans laughed, and that raised the Queen's anger somehow. With Anna being their parent's favorite, and her being their least favorite person in the castle… And her being the witch, she has never liked Anna that much. But like it or not, she still her sister, and a part of her still loved her.

"The only person who's showed an act of idiocy around here is you." The Queen's voice is low and deep, making Hans trembled in fear. "She is smart – smarter than you. You'll see."

"And what if I refused to see?"

"Then I'll open your eyes."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kristoff ask when he sees Anna tries to climb a mountain. "I'm going to see my sister." She says, confidence. "You're going to kill yourself. I wouldn't place my foot there." Kristoff warned Anna when she places her foot in the wrong place. She slipped, but fortunately, her hand's gripping hard on another rock. "Or there…"

"How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?" He asks.

"I'm just blocking you out 'cause I gotta concentrate here."

"You know, most people who disappears into the mountains want to be alone."

"Nobody wants to be alone."

In the distance, the Ice Queen chuckled. After Hans left her ice castle, all grumpy and swearing, she was there to see him leave. She was about to enter her castle when she found a rather amusing sight for her.

"Another thing you don't know about me, Anna…" She says. Up there, wind's blowing up so hard that it makes her beautiful platinum blonde hair goes all over the place. She should care, since she's a Queen and a Queen must be regal. But she was too tired to let anyone tells her what to do. She live most of her live in guilt, and people around her always telling her what to do, and not to do, but right now, there's no way she'll return to the old Elsa. "Is that being alone is my guilty pleasure."

**Author's note: Two updates today! Yay! I can't believe that I already got 10 reviews when I only have 3 chapters! That is amazing for me, thank you! Please tell me what you think and review, maybe favs or follow? That means a lot to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

"It opened. That's a first."

Elsa could hear Anna mutters from the outside of her castle. She knew, sooner or later she will come around, but she still hasn't move a muscle. She sat on her ice throne, waiting for Anna to come for her.

Anna didn't show up for a long time, so Elsa decided to show up. And when Anna saw her, her jaw drops. "Elsa?" She said, as if she doesn't believe her eyes. "You've changed."

"Pain does that to people." Elsa answer almost immediately, even though she planned not to say a single word to her sister. Anna's eyes widen in shock. "But its – it's a good change." Anna said.

"You should leave." Elsa said. "Please." She added.

"But I just got here."

"I don't care."

"Elsa, please. I'm cold and freezing, and my legs are tired for climbing up mountains… Please. Let me talk to you."

"Talk to me?" Elsa laughs. Its not like a human laughter, its wild and crazy. "Aren't I the monster?"

"I'm not afraid!" Anna says. "Please don't shut me out again. Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore." Anna started to sing, and Elsa _swears _that she almost freeze her sister's mouth shut.

"Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand." Anna continues, and Elsa's cold eyes shooting at her. "Understand?" She whispers. "_Understand?_" She repeats, louder this time. Her voice echoes, making Anna move a step back. She said that she's not afraid earlier, but she may changed her mind. "You understand _nothing_, Anna."

"But, Elsa. Please. You don't have to live in fear!"

"Live in fear? No, no, Anna. Those days are past. The past is in the past. Its _their _turn to live in fear." Elsa smirked.

Anna couldn't believe what she just heard. Is this the same woman? The one who likes to play with snow and make a snowman when they were little? But then, Anna shook her head. Reality wakes her. Time and tragedy has forced her dear sister to be the monster she never thought she would be.

Elsa laughs when she sees Anna's expression. "Like or not, this is the real me." She says, making her way to her ice throne. She doesn't even care when Anna's following her. "Elsa, Arendelle's–"

"Frozen." Elsa finishes Anna's sentences. "Yes! Elsa, please–"

"So that's your plan to force me back in cage." Once again, Anna's sentences was cutted.

"What? Elsa, that's not what I meant!" Anna says as she follows Elsa whenever she's taking her. Then, she started to sing again, as if it doesn't bothered Elsa. "_Life's too short to miss out a sister like you._" Anna's smiles grew wider when Elsa turns on her. She thought she loved the song. "_Life's too short– _"

"Life's too short to listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things she wants to see." Elsa says. And at that moment, Anna knew that Elsa's heart has frozen, and there's no way to thaw it. But it is not Anna-like if she gave up. "Elsa, please!" She shouted in frustration. "All my life, you've been shutting me out and I never knew why and– "

"You mean like _this_?" Elsa asked as she created an ice shield to separate Anna from her. "Elsa!" Anna called, pushing through the cold ice even though it makes her palm turns purple. Everytime Anna gets closer to her, Elsa quickly created another ice shield, until the last shield she created hit Anna's heart.

Anna sank into the ground and Elsa turns to see that her sister's suffering in pain. Its just like the moment from their childhood being recreated. However, Elsa did not go and help her, or show some affection and worries. She do worries, but she just stand there, and did nothing.

"How…" Anna said when she managed to speak, even though her hand's still pressing on her chest. "How can you be so– "

"Cold?" Elsa raises an eyebrow.

"Heartless." Anna spat the word like it's a venom.

Elsa smiles at Anna, like she was amused by her. "Those who are heartless once cared too much." She paused.

"Fine." Anna says, and deciding to leave. There's no point to talk to Elsa now, she won't listen. "Thanks for making my attempt to get here useless."

As Elsa watches Anna's back slowly disappear, she mutters to herself.

"That perfect girl is gone."

**Author's note: **Do you recognize the "that perfect girl is gone"? I take it from Elsa's song, Let It Go. Aaanywaaay, thank you for reading this story, I really hope you'd liked it! Review, favs, and follow? That would means a lot to me. Oh, and if I make a mistake on my grammars, I'm sorry. My first language isn't English, but I'll try my best.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter contains violent Elsa.**

* * *

The coldness of the night and the deadly ice storm almost makes two guards give up. They were an Arendelle guard, who was sent by Hans to meet the Queen. Of course, Elsa already know their arrival, and she is waiting patiently in her ice castle.

When the two guards approaching the main room of the castle, its Elsa's turn to show up. She surprises them with sharp ice around their neck, make their feet's off the ground. The guards weren't alert and unable to escape.

"Evening, gentleman." She greeted them. The guard's eyes widen in horror. "Why are you on my mountain?" She asks. "Prince – Prince Hans sent us." One of the guard says, chocking on his own breath. "Prince Hans?" Elsa says, recognizing the name. The person who's on top of her enemy list. "He – he sent us to see you to–"

"_He _sent _you _to see _me_?" She repeats. "We – we…"

"We… would like to see you too, my Queen." A guard says, trying to be polite and maybe can warm the Queen's heart a little. But instead of putting them down and let them go, she laughs. "Oh my, what an honor." She says. Elsa tighten the ice on the guards necks and the next thing they knew, is that their heads are off their shoulders. A big amount of blood stains her pale face and ground. "To be the last thing you'll ever see."

She drops the guards lifeless body into the cold, hard ground, like a rag doll.

"Up there! Come on!" She can hear another guards shouting. _Someone had a death wish_, she thought.

Elsa can sees the guards, and the guards can see Elsa too, but they were too horrified to move when they saw her. But one of them started to shoot the Queen with an arrow, and Elsa could easily killed him. Another guards came too, and he didn't hesitate to point an arrow to Elsa's head. Elsa nearly missed it, but she makes a several ice arrow, and shoots it into the guard's head and heart. "Stay away." She hisses.

When yet another guard came in, Elsa is as wild as the storm itself. She has hold 5 guards live in her hand, and a little snap could kill them all. "I said," She huffs. "Stay away."

"Queen Elsa!" This time, its not a guard. Elsa recognizes the voice and she turns her back when she hears someone calling her name. "Don't be the monster they feared you are!" Prince Hans said. Elsa look around her, horrified by the thing that she has done. The innocent, misunderstood girl appeared for a little while, but she is vanished when Elsa think about the word Hans just said. She smirk, with bloods on her castle floor and in her face, and also in her clothes. "The monster they feared I am?" She said.

"Good idea." She smirks, and ended 4 guards live at a time. The last ones were quick and smart, and he throw his bow to Hans as his last act before the Ice Queen decided to kill him too. Hans reacts fast. There's no way he could win if he wants to challenge Elsa in a combat, so he did the only thing he could think of at that moment. He slam the bow into Elsa's temple and she fell unconscious.

* * *

Anna was struggling, and she was in pain. She knew that Elsa put ice on her heart, just like she did to her head when they were a kid. Thinking about her past and their childhood hurts her so much. She never knew that her sister would turn out to be like… This.

She, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf go to the only place where Anna could be healed. The trolls. They got there, and the trolls were beyond excited when they found that Kristoff brought a girl. But the ice in Anna's heart started to spread throughout her body, and that's where the Grand Pabbie came in.

Back in Anna's childhood, Grand Pabbie could remove the ice in her head and remove Anna's memory of Elsa's power. Anna was hoping that he could do the same for her now, but unfortunately, he can't.

"Anna, your life is in danger." He says, as if Anna didn't know that. "There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever." He continue. Anna could feel the hope in her slowly withering away. "But… You can remove it, right?" She ask. "I can not." The Grand Pabbie says.

"If it was her head, it would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." He continues. Hopes rise in Anna's chest. "An act of true love…" She said. "A true love's kiss, perhaps?"

"Anna, we've got to get you back to Hans." Kristoff said, as much as it breaks his delicate heart. "Hans." Anna shivered as another strands of her hair turns white.

Kristoff helps Anna into Sven's back. Along with Olaf, they ride to Arendelle, with the hope of finding Hans.

* * *

The Ice Queen woke up with a pain in her head. She looks around and she found herself in a dungeon, with chains on her hands. Like a cage. Anger boiled in her chest. She did not accepted such a treatment, and she was just started to forming a plan in her head when Hans enters.

"Why did you bring me here?" She ask, coldly. Even when her hands are locked and she has nowhere to run, Hans still can't look at her cold eyes. "I couldn't just let them kill you." He says. Elsa laughs, and Hans would give everything to anyone who wants to be here, in the same cell with the crazy queen, instead of him. Elsa's laugh used to be warm and light, but now its cold, wild, and crazy. "You couldn't let them kill me?" She mocks. "_Who_, exactly?"

Hans did not answer to this question. "You have to tell them to let me go." She says. "But you're a danger to Arendelle."

"Exactly."

"I'll do what I can."

When Hans leave, its easy for Elsa to let herself be free. Little did they know, that the Ice Queen has escaped.

**Author's note: Ooo! Can you count the numbers of the soldiers that Elsa has killed? I think its about 6. Do you like this chapter? I hope you do! Reviews, follows, or favs, maybe? That would mean a lot to me. Oh, and I'm so sorry if I make any grammar mistakes, since my first language wasn't English! I still hope that you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I present you, the last chapter of Nothing Can Thaw A Frozen Heart.**

* * *

"Elsa!"

Elsa groan in annoyance. She knew, sooner or later Hans will realize he has escape and find her, but not this soon. She turns her back to him. The raging storm make Hans have to use his hand as defense, but this storm didn't bother Elsa. This storm was her.

"You can't run from this!" He shouts, and Elsa laughs. "Run from what, exactly? From myself?" She ask him back, but there was no answer from Hans. "Just tell them that I'm dead. I'm going back to my home." She says, and she walk again. "You will run away from Arendelle?" He asks. It forces Elsa to turn to him again. "They don't want to have a monster as their queen, don't they? Just choose Anna as their new queen!" She shouts, and ready to walk away again, if Hans didn't stop her, _again_.

"Anna? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. Her skin was ice, her hair turns white…" He's stating Elsa's worst nightmare. "Your sister is dead, because of you!"

That word tore Elsa apart. She may kill dozens of soldiers, she may hated her own sister, she may have an intention to destroy Arendelle… But never, not even in her wildest dreams, never she wants to kill her sister.

She drops to the cold, solid ice. Tears started to dripping down her cheek, and it drops into the ice. The storm has stops, but the weather started to get freezing cold as she sobbing silently.

Little did she know, Hans were already preparing his sword, planning to decorate Arendelle's dining room with her head. He raises his sword, and he was ready to kill her, ready to hide her body, and ready to chop her head off… If Anna hadn't stop him.

It was the last action she will ever do. Her body started to freeze into ice, and she was more like an ice sculpture now. Elsa opens her eyes, and see Anna's hand on front of her face. She was shocked.

She get up slowly, and learn Anna's face. Anna's frozen face. That is her sister. Somewhere, there's her heart, ready to be thawed. Elsa touches Anna's face, adore it like it was her most prized possession. Maybe because it is.

"Oh, Anna." She said, tears started to streaming down her face again.

"How could you?"

A man's voice startled her. It was Kristoff and Sven, his reindeer. Elsa recognize him as the guy who was with Anna back at the mountain. "This is none of your business." She says coldly, but that doesn't stop Kristoff. "She sacrificed her life for you and – and you do _that_? You don't even try to thaw her?" He asks furiously. "Run along, reindeer boy." She says. Then her eyes caught Hans's shattered swords.

Anger is burning in Elsa's chest. He's messing with her, he's underestimated her… What a big mistake.

"And as for you…" She said, moving swiftly to Hans. He stand up. "Elsa! Queen! I'm sorry for Anna…" He said, but that only makes Elsa more angry. "Don't speak her name!" She shouts. "Don't ever speak her name!" She said, and with one move of her hand, she created and ice sword and plant it in Hans's chest. Hans didn't see that coming.

"Elsa–" He chokes on his own blood. "Don't speak my name!" She said, and she chop off Hans's head. His blood splashing in Elsa's face and dress, and she wipe her face with her palm.

Kristoff was watching from the distance, and he was terrified. But Elsa wouldn't hurt her. "I said, _run along, reindeer boy_." She hissed, and Kristoff ride Sven and disappear in the mountain. Then she move to the castle, where every royalty has wait for her. No words could even describe how shocked they were when they saw their Queen was covered in blood, with a wild expression on her face.

"Is everything alright, my Queen?" A lady asks, and Elsa shot her a glare. "I am not your Queen. I am not anyone's Queen." She said. "I suggest you go. Anywhere. Anywhere but Arendelle." She said.

"Why? What would you do again?" It was the Duke of Weselton. Elsa smirks. "You don't wanna know. And it won't be pretty." She said.

Everyone started to pack their bags and leave. It was easy for them to cross the fjord, because it was frozen. In 2 hours, all of them already left. All of them, except the Duke of Weselton. Elsa block his path when he was about to leave. "Let me go!" He demand. "You're not going anywhere." She said.

"What do you–" Before he can finishes his sentences, Elsa already use her power to slam him into the castle. His limp body was laying on the front entrance. "You ask for a monster." She whispers, but it was loud enough for the Duke to hear. His eyes widen in horror when Elsa create an ice dagger and stab it into his heart. And the Duke was dead.

"Come on, Anna." She says, carrying Anna's frozen body to her palace.

Elsa has make another ice monster like Marshmallow. Two, actually. Three, because she turned Olaf into one of them too. Together, they destroy what was left in Arendelle, and they guard Elsa's ice palace forever. No one can enter or get out, unless the have the Queen's permission.

As for Elsa… She was as happy as she can be. "_Let it go!_" She sings around the castle. Her hair was a mess, and her mind was insane. She place Anna right beside her throne, so she can always look at her beautiful, frozen face.

"Lets go build a snowman, sister."

* * *

**Author's note: The End! Thank you for reading! What do you think about Elsa? Anywayy, please review and maybe follow, or favorite? That would means a lot to me! Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
